forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Guild
A Guild is a network of players in Forge of Empires that assist each other by giving advice, motivating and polishing, and fulfilling trades. Guilds may also participate in Guild Expeditions and Guild vs. Guild (GvG). Requirements As of update to 1.49 players need to research the technology of smithery before being able to join or create a guild. Creating A Guild To start a guild, click the "Global" icon (looks like three people) on your toolbar. In the resulting pop-up menu, click the shield icon. This will open a new window listing the invitations to other Guilds, if you have any. It will also have a section called "Start Your Own Guild" where, you guessed it, you can start your own guild, as long as you do not already belong to a guild. Otherwise you must quit any guild before being able to create one. Name In the "Start Your Own Guild" section, enter the name of your Guild and click "Create". This name will appear in your player profile and in search results. The Guild Profile will now open. Description This section can include the basic goals of the Guild, qualifications for membership, and a list of the Guild leadership. The Description can only be changed on the Administration tab. Inviting Other Players If you are a member with Inviter privileges and can see the Administration tab on the Guid's profile page, you can invite other players to join your Guild. The number of members in your guild plus outstanding invitations may not exceed 80. Roles and Permissions Founder A member with Founder rights is in total control of the Guild and has all the rights and privileges listed below. When you start a Guild, you are the Founder. Leader A member with Leader rights has all the permissions of a Moderator and Inviter and is granted Trusted privileges. A Leader can also change the Guild's description and crest and can create and edit sub-forums within the main forum. A member with Leader rights can also delete and remove armies in GvG Provinces, as well as remove a siege that has been laid. A leader can delete guild members. Inviter A member with Inviter rights can invite members. Moderator A member with Moderator rights can administer the main forum only. Notifier A member with Notifier rights can send messages to all members. Trusted A member with Trusted has the ability to view hidden threads in the Guild Forum. It also has the ability to lay sieges in GvG Provinces, and thus utilize goods from the Guild Treasury. It can also move GvG province HQ's. Joining A Guild You can't join a Guild that does not have auto-join without an invitation. To get an invitation, search for a Guild by using the Guild Search feature. This can be found by clicking the horseshoe icon at the top of the main window and then clicking the Guilds tab. Once you find a Guild that looks interesting, click on the Guild's name and then Guild Profile. That Guild's profile page will now appear. Send a message to one of the Guild Leadership asking for an invite. Leaving A Guild If you wish to leave your current guild, either to join another Guild or to go it alone for a while, go to your Guild's profile page and click the Members tab. Find your username and click the red "Leave Guild" button at the far right. You'll have to wait 7 days if you want to rejoin that guild. It is common for players to join a guild and then leave a few minutes later; such players are usually trying to motivate and polish buildings of as many people as possible to either get blueprints for Great Buildings or get Coins (motivating and polishing can be a major source of income in the very early ages), or access guild trades without having to pay forge points for them. Guild Profile Profile This tab shows the name of your Guild, basic information, current members, and your Guild's description. This tab is visible to everyone. Members This tab shows a list of current members and their roles and permissions. This tab is visible to everyone. Level This tab shows a graph indicating the current power level of the Guild and how many points are needed to reach the next level. The power level is increased according to how many sectors the Guilds' members collectively control on the continent map. At each level, different bonuses and boosts are afforded to each member. This tab is visible to everyone. also [[Guild Level]] Treasury This tab displays the Guild's stockpile of goods and gives you the option of donating goods from your own stockpile to the treasury. This tab is only visible to Guild members. Administration You will only see this tab if you have Founder, Leader, or Inviter, permissions. Here you can invite players to join your guild. Just enter their username. Category:Game Category:Guilds